


Little Izuku Midoriya

by Vegetasblondehairdye



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, One Shot, Other, we love evil deku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetasblondehairdye/pseuds/Vegetasblondehairdye
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a young boy with a large dream. After bullies bring him down at every chance they get, an unlikely "hero" comes to the boys rescue and leads him down the true path of "heroism"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Little Izuku Midoriya

"Jeez, Deku. How many time do I have to tell you? Stop following me!" The angry blonde four year old pushed his ex best friend to the ground. "You can't play heroes with us if you don't have a quirk. It just doesn't work that way." The quirkless boys lips quivered. He hated how mean Kacchan had became after developing his quirk. They used to always play heroes, but now everything changed. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you play with us." Deku's face lit up for a split second, "but you have to be the pathetic loser who needs rescuing."

Izuku tilted his head in confusion, "Rescuing from what?"

"From this!" One of Kacchan's friends swung his backpack against Izuku's head making the boy fall to his side.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" He winced, holding his aching head.

"C'mon Deku! You have to scream for help! You wanted to play right." Kacchan taunted as his two friends started kicking and punching Izuku until he cried.

"Stop it! Please!" He pleaded, curling into a ball to try and protect his now bruised stomach. His little hands were bleeding from his knuckles due to the boys shoes kicking at them, trying to get a good shot at his head that Izuku was trying his best to shield. "Make them stop, Kacchan! That hurts!"

"You know the rules, Deku. You have to call out for help. We all know you're too weak to save yourself. So call for help!" When Deku refused, Kacchan took a step back and watched as the assault continued. This little nerd can only take so much. A sick smile smeared across the young prodigies face as he knew Izuku was on the verge of breaking.

The pain became too much to bare for little Izuku. He couldn't help but to give up. "Help me! Please! Somebody help!" He coughed.

Kacchan ran circles around the boys, pretending that he was flying. "No need to fear, young boy! Because I am here!" He did his best imitation of All Might while trying to emulate the #1 Hero's signature smile. Izuku counted down the seconds until the beat down stopped but it never did. "I'm guessing that's what you wanted me to say, dumb nerd." Bakugou shrugged while his friends laughed. Deku looked up frightened at the 3 boys standing over him. "You should know something, Deku." Kacchan jerked him up by the collar to face him, "Sometimes, heroes are too late." He pushed Deku to the dirt once more before finishing him off with one more swift punch to the face, knocking the green haired boy out.

"Oh man, Kacchan..." one of the boys looked over a hurt Deku. "I think you killed him!" He shook, assuming the worst.

"Nah." The other winged boy nudged him with his foot. "Izuku's still breathing. He'll be fine. Let's go before anybody sees."

Kacchan stayed behind for a few seconds as his friends ran off. He looked over his shoulder as he was about to walk away, "Stop trying so hard. We both know you'll never be better than me." He smirked before running off.

After a few moments Izuku rocked his head back and forth. He clenched his eyes shut due to the sun beaming above him. His little grunts sounded like an injured bird and his weeps were so soft yet full of pain. Suddenly a large shadow hovered over his frail body. "Huh?" He weakly looked up, "Are... are you a hero...?" He asked before falling unconscious once more.

____________________

"Hey, son. It's time to wake up." A elderly voice spoke quietly. "You had some really bad injuries. I did my best to stop the bleeding. Let's just be glad that there were no broken bones." He chuckled, running a hand through the child's messy hair. The bald man with glasses turned in his chair and stuck his hand in a jar full of treats and handed one to Izuku. "Lollipop?"

"Who are you?" Izuku asked, rubbing his black eye gently and took the lollipop from the man. By the white lab coat, Izuku figured he was in the hospital.

"I'm Doctor Ujiko. My job is to help patients like you become big and strong to help fight the evils of this world!" He held up his fist acting like a hero, in order to make the boy smile.

"Like me?" He questioned, "Hey mister... Did you bring me here?"

"Me? Oh no." He shook his head. "Someone else did."

Izuku rubbed his arm nervously, "Oh... okay. Well if you see him, can you say I said thank you?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself? Here he comes." They both turned their heads to see a man dressed in all black walk into the room. He had a ghostly face and white, wavy hair that drooped over his forehead.

Izuku stiffened up when the tall man kneeled in front of him, "What's your name?"

The boy cleared his throat. "Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"Ohhh poor, Little Izuku." The man made his voice sound so sympathetic and caring. "I'm so glad I brought you here. I was fearing the worst."

"I feel better now. Thank you." He bowed his head.

"Mind telling me what happened out there in the park, Izuku?" He asked.

"Me, Kacchan and our other friends were playing heroes. Well, they didn't wanna play with me unless I was the person who needed help."

"Now why would they not want to play with a strong boy like yourself?"

"Because..." Izuku looked down at his scabbed knuckles and clenched his little fists, trying his best not to cry. "Because I don't have a quirk." Finally his tears broke free. His eyes shot open when he felt these large, comforting arms tightly embrace him, while not effecting his injuries. Izuku slowly reached his arms up and held onto the mans coat as he cried into his chest. "I want to be a hero. But nobody thinks that I can."

"Oh that's not true." The man hushed, "Believe me."

"Do you think I can?" Izuku's big green eyes looked up with hope.

"Of course. Heroes honor." The man raised his hand up like he had made a pledge.

"Are you a hero?"

The man laughed, "I'm a new hero. Nobody knows about me yet. I'm one of those underground heroes like Eraserhead."

"Wow!" Izuku shouted, "That's so cool! What's your hero name?"

The man leaned back as darkness filled his eyes and a haunting smile possessed his face. "I go by All for One."

"All... For... One..." the boy repeated slowly, "Well Mr.All For One, other people may not know about you but you're my hero!" He cheered while a pink blush heated his freckled cheeks. "What's your quirk? I bet it's something really cool!"

All For One looked down at the boy and placed a hand on top of his head, "I make peoples dreams come true." Izuku looked up, any other day he would have been afraid of a man who looked so scary but not this time. This hero saved him and believed in him. "How badly do you want a quirk, Young Izuku Midoriya?"

"More than anything in the world!"

"I can make that happen."

"Really!?" Izuku jumped up and stood on the doctors table as Ujiko quickly placed a hand on his back so he wouldn't fall off. "How will you do that?"

"Hold your hands out, Young Izuku." The doctor ordered. Of course, Izuku complies. Why wouldn't he? These two men came to his aid when nobody else did.

"My quirk activates after a promise is made." He lied.

"Wow!" He fanboyed, "That's awesome!"

"Are you willing to promise me something?" Izuku quickly nodded. He felt his dreams inch closer to being a reality. "Good." While a hand was still on the boys head, he reached around picking up a heavy, solid object. "Promise me, to never let anybody do that to you again."

_________________

This just in, it has been reported that a kindergarten student walked into class and began bludgeoning several of his classmates. 8 injured and 3 pronounced dead. A boy by the name of Katsuki Bakugou was the first victim of this massacre. It has been reported that a boy who's name is still yet to be released, went up and hit him in the face with a hammer. He later than proceeded to beat two other boys who were with him who have both now been pronounced dead. Before authorities got to the scene, the child then began to swing at the rest of his classmates. He is now in transit to a near by police station... Excuse me... one moment. Ladies and Gentlemen I have just been informed that the boy is no longer in police custody. The police say the boy, who we are now being told is named Izuku Midoriya, just vanished from the car. We are still waiting on stand by to see if this was quirk related or not. We authorize you to please stay in doors due to this boy being extremely dangerous. More news will be-

"Wonderful." All For One turned in his chair as a bloody Izuku Midoriya walked through a warp gate. "Thank you for bringing him back to me safely, Kurogiri."

"Of course, master."

"I kept my promise." The boy growled, wiping the blood from his face with his forearm. "Now you keep yours."

All For One chuckled, "A deal is a deal." He leaned down to his level, "What quirk would you like, son?"

The boy breathed heavily and dropped the bloody hammer at his feet, "One that hurts people but kills them quickly. I really hate loud screaming."

The Doctor, Kurogiri and All For One looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "I think I know the perfect quirk for you, Young Izuku Midoriya. I've been saving it until I could pass it down to someone worthy." He took a deep breath and once again placed his hand on the boys now matted hair as a beam of light illuminated from his palm, "You will now have the power of... Decay."

Fin🎬


End file.
